Desejo
by ScarLet KiLler
Summary: Se você der as costas a um inimigo ele pode acabar te matando... Será mesmo? SLASH! HPDM! Se você não gosta não leia!
1. Nas masmorras

**Desejo**

N/A.: Se a galerinha que a J.K.Rowlling fosse minha eu não estaria aqui digitando esta &# e sim na minha casa no caribe com um carinha sarado passando bronzeador nas minhas costas!

N/A2.: Esta fic tem cenas de slash, portanto, se você é um chato preconceituoso... **CAI FORA ANTES QUE SE ARREPENDA!** Quem avisa amigo é...

N/A3.: Para que leu o aviso aí em cima e não saiu correndo, não precisam ter medo de mi sou maluca mas não mordo! Então, deixem reviews para mim, O.K.? mesmo que seja me chingando! O importante é que sejam sinceros! 

**Capítulo 1 – _Nas masmorras_**

**A sineta tocou mais uma vez, anunciando aos alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo anos de Hogwarts que podiam começar a se desesperar. **

**O primeiro dia de aula estava preste a começar.E Harry Potter não conseguiria pensar em um jeito melhor de começar as aulas do que com uma aula de poções dada pelo professor de quem ele mais gostava, Snape, ironicamente falando é claro!**

**Os amigos do grifnório já deviam estar na aula.Mais uma vez o grifnório estava atrasado e, por algum motivo "suspeito", Harry não vira Rony e Hermione desde que acordara. Então, cansado de procurá-los dirigira-se até o salão principal para tomar o desjejum. Mas agora que estava indo para as aulas do professor de quem Harry menos gostava, sentia-se arrependido por ter desistido de procurar os amigos. Talvez se eles estivessem ali com ele o garoto poderia estar mais calmo.**

**Não conseguia entender porque o ar parecia invadir seus pulmões como várias agulhas. Sentia um terrível mau pressentimento. Ele só lembrava de ter sentido aquela sensação na presença dos dementadores, mas eles não podiam estar em Hogwarts agora, podiam? Se por um momento o grifnório sentia que ir ia morrer se parasse de respirar, agora, que seus pulmões pareciam tê-lo abandonados, ele daria tudo para sentir as agulhas outra vez. **

**– Mas que diabos?... O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy – Sim, ninguém mais ninguém menos estava parado à porta do que o loirinho da Sonserina.**

**– Snape pediu para que te avisasse. Parece que está com alguma doença provocada por alguma das poções de Neville e vai ficar na ala hospitalar até o fim de semana. Não vamos ter aula de poções pelos próximos sete dias. – Harry não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Snape? Doente? Sem aula de poções? Pelos próximos sete dias? Não, não podia ser verdade, era simplesmente perfeito de mais! **

**– Bom, então o que os alunos vão fazer nos tempos dele? – perguntou Harry ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.**

**– O que der na telha, Potter... O que der na telha. – Por um instante, um único, porém memorável instante, Potter pensou que Draco estivesse tentando ser legal com ele. Como se isso pelo menos fizesse algum sentido. O sonserino vinha implicando com ele desde o primeiro dia de aula quando Harry lhe deu um "fora" digamos assim.**

**"– Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com os ruins. Eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.**

**Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de harry, mas Harry não a apertou.**

**– Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado – disse com frieza."**

**E no mesmo momento Draco desatou a ofender seus pais e a família de Rony. E mesmo agora, depois de cinco anos Harry não achava muito provável que ele fosse desistir do cargo de seu arquiinimigo do não-mais tão garoto que sobreviveu.**

**Mas voltando a "realidade"... Malfoy não parecia pretender desviar os olhos dos de Potter tão cedo, então o garoto achou que talvez fosse melhor tomar a iniciativa ele mesmo. Virou-se para a direção do lugar de onde viera e quando havia subido os três primeiros degraus das masmorras Draco o chamou de volta.**

**– Hei, Potter, nunca de as costas para um inimigo! – mas quando o moreno fio se virar para encarara o loiro este colocou a mão na sua nuca de forma tão segura que os pelos desta mesma se arrepiaram e mesmo que o grifnório tentasse, não conseguiria resistir ao que veio a seguir. O que foi nada mais e nada menos que um beijo arrebatador que parecia definir sem necessidades do uso de palavras o desejo que o sonserino sentia por ele. A mente de Potter pareceu estar vazia por um momento, porém, no momento seguinte ele parecia estar com a mesma absolutamente lotada, como se só aquela sensação já ocupasse todo o espaço que anteriormente parecia haver na mente do púbere. **

**Harry não sabia como, nem de onde e nem por que, mas a sensação antes aterradora e totalmente confusa pareceu se transformar numa sensação de absoluto prazer e então o não-mais-tão garoto-que-sobreviveu sentiu desejo pelo filho de um dos comensais da morte que apoiaram o assassinato de pessoas como sua própria mãe. **

**Aquilo não podia, simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo. E muito menos podia voltar a acontecer. O grifnório empurrou o sonserino, agora sem fôlego, para trás. O sorriso de deboche combinando perfeitamente com o vermelho em seu queixo, tamanha a vontade de Draco de fazer aquilo, demonstravam perfeitamente o que o sonserino sentia em relação a Harry. Desejo. Desejo acumulado desde os onze anos num garoto de dezesseis. Desejo, todo desejo que um púbere pode sentir. Desejo, o desejo de um adolescente por seu próprio inimigo. Desejo, o desejo que um garoto sente pelo outro, o desejo que apenas "um" sonserino podia sentir por Harry Potter, e este sonserino era Draco Malfoy. O mesmo que vinha tentando ofendê-lo desde os onze anos. Mas, afinal, é isso que os adolescentes costuma fazer quando é desprezado, não é? Ou ele fica deprimido, mas acaba esquecendo a pessoa (o que ocorre principalmente quando o amor não era verdadeiro) ou ele tenta chamar a atenção de sua paixão de outra forma. Mesmo que essa forma seja partir para a grosseria. O importante é que a pessoa ainda ama o indivíduo. Apenas tenta esquecê-lo da maneira errada. Pois bem, Malfoy optara pela segunda opção. Porém agora, que já não agüentava mais esconder esse sentimento por Potter e resolvera tomar uma atitude extrema. Draco pareceu feliz, muito feliz, ao constatar os efeitos desta onda de desejo que ele havia posto para fora na forma de um beijo sobre os olhos verde-vivos de seu "não-mais-tão-inimigo", Potter.**

**Harry notou isso, estava mais do que obvio que sua cara mostrava toda a confusão e prazer que sentira com aquilo. Mas por que havia sentido este suposto prazer com aquilo? Não era algo bom, era? Francamente! Ele acabara de ser beijado por Draco Malfoy! Não era certo. Não podia ser! E se não podia estar certo tampouco podia ser bom.**

**O grifnó rio deu as costas para malfoy, desta vez decidido a não parar por nada que o sonserino dissesse, e a se distanciar. Mas não rápido o suficiente para deixar de ouvir os ecos da última fraze que draco jogara no ar, em se preocupar com a direção. De algum modo ele sabia que chegaria aos ouvidos de Harry. "Não adianta fingir, Potter, Você quer mais, sei que quer, e terá o que deseja..."**

**Potter passou toda a tarde seguinte em sua cama de dossel no dormitório dos alunos do sexto ano da grifnória. Não quis nem saber de mais aula nenhuma naquele dia. O máximo em que ele chegou a pensar, sem ser em Draco, é claro, foi em qual desculpa ele usaria para ter faltado às aulas. Decidiu que estaria com febre. Então, pareceu a ele que qualquer um que o visse pensaria que o teto era seu grande objetivo na vida, pois passou a tarde toda olhando para este e "meditando" sobre o que fazer em ralação a seu não-mais-tão-inimigo: Draco Malfoy. Havia tantas perguntas na cabeça do púbere que provavelmente ele não seria capaz de contá-las. Mas a principal era, provavelmente: Por que ele havia sentido prazer e desejo com aquele beijo?**

N/A4.: Eu sei, eu sei, o negócio do Snape ter ficado doente é meio esquisito, mas a pura verdade é que ele está de caso com a madame Pomfrey e aproveitou a situação para tirar uns pontinhos do Neville.


	2. Memoravelmente Potter

N/A.: Bom, vocês já deviam saber que se o Harry e os outros gostosos pertencessem a mim eu não estaria aqui perdendo o meu tempo esperando reviews!

N/A2.:Esta fic tem cenas fé slash, portanto se vocês não gostam ou não se sentem a vontade com essa tipo de material SUMAM DAQUI AGORA! E não digam que eu não avisei!

N/A3.: gente, teoricamente, esta é minha primeira fic então deixem reviews, please! (inclusive você, Sophie, eu sei que você ta lendo isso, he! he!he! )

**Capítulo 2 – _Memoravelmente Potter_**

**No dia seguinte, quando Harry acordou ainda era de madrugada. Não conseguia se lembrar por que sua cabeça doía tanto. O púbere colocou os óculos e reparou o quão cedo ainda era. Com certeza hoje ele não se atrasaria para nenhuma aula... Atraso? Ah, não! Agora sim Potter finalmente lembrava o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Lembrava o quanto odiara Draco por ter feito aquilo, por tê-lo feito gostar do que o sonserino fez...**

**Pensando nisso Potter se despiu do pijama e trocou-o por suas habituais vestes de Hogwarts. Sabia que ainda estava muito cedo, mas ele não conseguiria dormir, não agora que os olhos azul-cinzentos pairavam sobre a mente de Harry como que uma águia preste a atacar sua presa. E a vítima de Malfoy agora era Potter. Mas por algum motivo sentia se, nervoso, não, nervoso não era a palavra certa. Talvez não houvesse uma palavra para definir o estado de Harry agora. Era tudo um misto de nervosismo, desespero e depressão mesclado em uma quantidade absurda de excitação e prazer. E as imagens na mente de Harry também não paravam de se misturar com as interrogações e sensações.**

**Quando finalmente chegou ao salão, o grifnório o encontrou absolutamente vazio. Não tinha a mínima vontade de regressar a torre de sua casa, portanto continuou na mesma reta de antes, desta vez em direção aos jardins. Parecia ser a primeira vez que o garoto realmente contemplava sua escola. **

**Potter se deitou na grama. Aquele silêncio dava a ele a impressão de que até mesmo a lula gigante dormia, se é que ela era capaz disto. O lago, a cabana de Hagrid, o campo de quadribol, as estufas. Tantas lembranças. Alegres ou tristes, não importava. Sua vida toda estava ali. **

**Por mais tempo que tivesse passado na casa dos Dursley, só começara a viver realmente depois de pisar aquelas terras. E agora, no seu sexto ano, ele sabia que estava perto do fim. Ia ter que ir embora de Hogwarts, não podia simplesmente continuar estudando ali para todo o sempre! E o garoto pretendia ser auror. Aurors não têm trabalho em Hogwarts. A não ser que viesse dar aula de D.C.A.T. (defesa contra as artes das trevas)...**

**Mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos. Alguém se deitara a seu lado. Quando o grifnório se virou para constatar que não era ninguém mais nem ninguém menos que seu não-mais-tão-inimigo-assim, levou um susto e se levantou de um pulo.**

**– O que houve, Harry? Com medo? – o sorrisinho de deboche enfeitava mais uma vez o rosto de Malfoy. E Harry não conseguiu deixar de pensar que aquilo o deixava muito sensual. **

**– O que deu em você, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry não se contendo. Já que estava ali, ao menos uma das interrogações em sua mente teria que desaparecer. **

**– Quando, ontem? – mas ele nem mesmo esperou que o moreno respondesse, era óbvio de mais! – Ora, desejo, potter, desejo. O mesmo desejo que a anos tenho por você. Mas, agora que respondi sua pergunta, por que não responde a minha?**

**– Qual pergunta? – Harry não sabia se corria, se ria, se chorava, ou se deitava do lado de Malfoy para fazer com ele o que ele fizera com Harry no dia anterior.**

**– A que eu fiz há cinco segundos atrás, cérebro de lesma! Se você está com medo do que pode acontecer se você se entregar ao sentimento que esta nascendo aí dentro! – Ele apontou para o peito de Harry com o queixo provavelmente indicando o coração do grifnório. Mas isso Potter não saberia dizer, afinal o sonserino parecia estar com tanta preguiça que o fazia lembrar um gato. É claro que nada podia deixá-lo mais sexy agora, e a vontade de Harry de se jogar em cima dele crescia a cada instante.**

**– Que eu saiba, não tem nada crescendo aqui dentro! – Rebateu Harry. Ele mal sabia, mas só estava tentando descontar o sentimento que começava a sentir por Harry, e estava fazendo isso da maneira errada, estava cometendo o mesmo erro que o próprio Malfoy. Porém, quando Draco o disse isso ele negou.**

**– Ora, vamos Harry. Deixe de ser egocêntrico! Sei que pensa que é errado, também pensava assim. Mas afinal, você é um Potter ou não. – Ao ouvir aquilo Harry não agüentou mais. Talvez ele estivesse certo! Por que deveria estar errado? O que acontecera no dia anterior fora tão bom que só podia ser certo! **

**Ambos caminharam para dentro do castelo, ainda deserto. E fazendo jus ao sobrenome Harry Potter entrou com Draco numa sala vazia e extrapolou todas as regras. Ele não sabia disso, mas o fez do mesmo jeito que seu pai fazia com Sirius.**

**– Eu sabia que você ia se render, Potter! – Disse Draco enquanto desabotoava apressadamente as vestes do garoto.**

**– Não, Draco, você sabia que não ia parar de me provocar antes que eu o fizesse! Mas ande, vire-se logo antes que eu me arrependa! – de onde viera toda aquela coragem, toda aquela cara de pau, para com Draco, Harry não sabia. E nem o próprio Malfoy, que sabia que ele aceitaria, mas não desse jeito! Não tão ferozmente.**

**Ferozmente, sim, sim, era essa a palavra certa! E foi essa a palavra usada para descrever o jeito com que Potter e Malfoy... transaram. **

**No exato momento em que chegaram, juntos, ao orgasmo a sineta tocou, desta vez anunciando que ambos deveriam trocar de roupa correndo, dar um ultimo beijo enluoquecedor e correr, cada um para sua aula com as partes doloridas.**

**E era tão caro quanto a neve que no exato momento em que o grifnório se sentou num dos pufes na aula de adivinhação ele se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo. Mas era tarde, agora aquilo era um fato memorável, um fato memorável do qual apenas duas pessoas se lembrariam. **

**Lembrariam-se para o resto de suas vidas, não importando o que acontecesse de agora em diante...**

N/A4.: Eu sei, eu sei. Fui e voltei rápido demais! Digamos que o Harry simplesmente seguiu o seu instinto, e que eu não queria definir muito as coisas logo na minha primeira fic!

N/A5.: Talvez eu faça uma continuação, mas isso depende muito do número de reviews que a fic tiver, ou seja, só depende de vocês! '


	3. Nota

CONTINUA EM " SO THE HELL WITH YOU"...


End file.
